During operation, modern database systems generate backup files which may be used to recover from database crashes. Backup and recovery functions are often performed by dedicated backup tools, which may be provided by third party vendors. A backup tool abstracts the storage which holds the backup files, and may implement its own lifecycle management and access control for the backup files.
Commonly-assigned, co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 14/553,026 describes systems for recovering a backup of one database system into a second database system. Subsequent operation of the second database system causes the second database system to generate its own backups. Systems are desired to recover the second database system based on the backups used during the original recovery and on backups written by the second database system after the original recovery.